For a dual-viewing-angle display mode, a user may view different images on a dual-viewing-angle display device at different viewing angles. As compared with a conventional display device, it is able for dual-viewing-angle display device to display two different images on a same display panel. Currently, the dual-viewing-angle display device has been widely used in such fields as vehicles and advertising screens, especially in high-end vehicles.
However, only small viewing angles are provided in the dual-viewing-angle display device. For example, an image that should have been viewed at a right viewing angle may be viewed at a left viewing angle when the left viewing angle goes beyond a certain range, and at this time, it is unable to provide a dual-viewing-angle display effect. As shown in FIG. 1, which is a schematic view showing the dual-viewing-angle display effect for a dual-viewing-angle display device in the related art, the confusion in the viewing angles may easily occur in a middle region and two lateral regions in front of the display device. This confusion is mainly caused by color crosstalk in the middle region, and it may be avoided by controlling an aperture ratio of a grating on a surface of the dual-viewing-angle display device. Usually, the brightness of the dual-viewing-angle display device may increase along with an increase in the aperture ratio, but at this time, more serious color crosstalk may occur; in contrast, a side viewing angle and the brightness of the dual-viewing-angle display device may decrease along with a decrease in the aperture ratio.
There is no effective scheme in the related art for resolving the above-mentioned drawbacks.